


Breakfast and a Show - July 19, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - July 19, 2020

Wreckage. Carnage.

The Great Hall was in ruins. Midway through breakfast, a large celestial object had come crashing through the ceiling. The Points Moon had crashed into the Great Hall.

The Points Moon had felt lonely, with so few students (and patrons) scoring enough points to even come within walking distance of the glorious celestial body. So it lowered it's standards..I mean orbit. Lower and lower the standards fell, until finally the Points Moon was attracted by another pseudo-celestial body - Gregory Goyle. As the two collided through inescapable gravitational forces, lots of tiny stars and mini-moons were generated, filling the remaining ceiling of the once-Great Hall.

Luckily, there were few casualties as most students had been on the far side of the hall at Brian the Obvious Sous Chef's new donut shop.

Though some students died (including unnamed Ravenclaw Witch #2), one student did get her happy ending - and she would make the most of it.

Although Cho Chang died in the collision, Ghost Cho was now happy as she could be reunited with Ghost Cedric. The two flew off to the broomshed for some well-deserved reunion ghost sex, naturally.


End file.
